Captain Marvel Prelude
Captain Marvel Prelude is a comic mini-series set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is set during and between Avengers: Age of Ultron and Avengers: Infinity War. Synopsis Before CAROL DANVERS takes flight in 2019’s first Marvel Studios film, immerse yourself in this all-new adventure! Spinning out of the mysterious events of Avengers: Infinity War, NICK FURY and MARIA HILL set off on life-or-death missions that lead directly to the appearance of CAPTAIN MARVEL! Plot As the Avengers continue to fight in the Battle of Sokovia against Ultron and his forces, Iron Man proposes a solution while Captain America and Black Widow consider the consequences. Nick Fury then contacts the two and appears with a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier next to the floating city. While Maria Hill and Cameron Klein deploy lifeboats for the citizens to evacuate in, an Ultron sentry crashes into the control room and attacks Klein. He is saved by Hill and Fury and lets out a sigh of relief. After the battle, Fury talks to Natasha as things get settled in the New Avengers Facility. He tells her that the Quinjet that Hulk took to escape was found at sea, saying he must have ejected and swum away. Not long after, Fury and Hill are watching the Clash of the Avengers on a screen in an undisclosed hideout before carrying out their plan to "vanish." Months later, Nick Fury meets with Captain America, Black Widow, and Falcon stopping the exchange of a rigged Chitauri bomb in Syria. He tries to convince Steve to bring the Avengers back together, but he refuses, saying that Tony has a way to reach him, and all he has to do is call. Back at the compound, Tony Stark is seen working with F.R.I.D.A.Y. running tests on the Mark L when he is interrupted by F.R.I.D.A.Y. telling him that Maria Hill is there to see him. She tells him about Vision turning off his transponder again, but Tony doesn't listen and she gives up and leaves. Months later, Fury and Hill are driving while discussing the events recently taking place, such as the Attack on Greenwich Village and the Battle of Wakanda, when they witness a car crash in front of them. They get out to see no one in either car as a helicopter crashes into a building overhead. Fury witnesses Hill and others disintegrate into ash and realizes the direness of the situation. Before he is also turned to ash, he uses the Transmitter Pager to contact Captain Marvel. Appearances Characters *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Ultron *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Cameron Klein *Erik Selvig *Sam Wilson/Falcon *F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (footage) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (footage) *Scott Lang/Ant-Man (footage) *T'Challa/Black Panther (footage) *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (footage) *James Rhodes/War Machine (footage) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye (footage) *Vision (footage) *Phil Coulson (indirectly mentioned) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (mentioned) *Thor (mentioned) *Thaddeus Ross (mentioned) *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (mentioned) *Pepper Potts (mentioned) Locations *Novi Grad, Sokovia *New York **New Avengers Facility *Syria *Atlanta, Georgia *Schkeuditz, Germany (footage) **Flughafen Leipzig-Halle (footage) *Johannesburg, South Africa (mentioned) *New York City, New York (mentioned) *Fiji (mentioned) *Asgard (mentioned) *Raft (mentioned) *Wakanda (mentioned) * (mentioned) Events *Ultron Offensive **Battle of Sokovia **Duel of Johannesburg (mentioned) *Ambush on the Chitauri Nuclear Weapon Shipment *Infinity War **Snap *Avengers Civil War **Clash of the Avengers (footage) *Chitauri Invasion (mentioned) **Battle of New York (mentioned) Items *Captain America's Uniform *Captain America's Shield *Black Widow's Bite *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLV *Arc Reactor *Ultron Sentries *EXO-7 Falcon *Combat Goggles *Iron Man Armor: Mark L *Transmitter Pager *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVI (footage) *Spider-Man Suit (footage) *Web-Shooters (footage) *Ant-Man Suit (footage) *Panther Habit (footage) *Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm (footage) *War Machine Armor: Mark III (footage) *Hawkeye's Bow and Quiver (footage) *Black Widow's Batons (footage) *Mind Stone (footage) *Sokovia Accords (footage) Vehicles *Helicarrier *Lifeboats *Quinjet Sentient Species *Humans *Chitauri (mentioned) Organizations *Avengers *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Theta Protocol *Nick Fury's Crew *ISIS *Stark Industries *Damage Control (mentioned) Trivia *The comic is featured in Captain Marvel Prelude (collection). References Category:Comics Category:Captain Marvel (film) Merchandise Category:MCU Red Stamp